Things Change
by Cherry7
Summary: USee always thought of Miku as a troublesome person but what happens when they new guy comes in to both of their lives? Will those thoughts change?


_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story._

Things Change

Chapter 1

"So you're getting a foreign exchange student to live with you?"

"Yep, he's supposed to be here next week or something."

"Aw, he? I was really hoping for a cute girl..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing sweetheart!"

"That's right, _honey._"

"These two never stop."

"Not at all..."

My name is Kim USee, i'm a student at Crypton High School, a sophomore.

"Oi, do you think he'll be able to fit in?" Fitting in... that has never been a problem to me...

"I don't know Yuma, and I could care less." Truth is, I never care about anything that doesn't affect me at all.

"I'm starting to doubt you caring about anyone else besides yourself, how do you get the girls with that attitude." Right. Yuma, sophomore, a guy who can't make a score in the field or get a girlfriend.

"Because i'm cool like that."

"I swear! You're the only woman in my heart!" Shion Kaito, junior. An idiot right down to the core.

"Oh? So who are you think about then? Is it that Lily girl? I swear Shion I will make your life a living hell if I see you cheating on me with her." Sakine Meiko, junior, a real big mouthed woman. Her choices are...questionable.

"It's not like that! You're the only woman in my life! Well, besides mom, auntie and my sister..." Kaito retorted to Meiko's previous accusations.

"Fine, I believe you but, i'm keeping an eye on you. I better not catch you looking up their skirts after this." She gestured at a group of girls sitting on the table in front of ours. I looked at them and for a second I could see that one of them who had her hail in pigtails blushed and looked away. The other one with green hair just shook her head. Weird girls.

~Miku's P.O.V~

Ah! He looked at me! Does that mean he likes me? I think i'm just getting too caught up in my emotions...A boy like him will never like a stupid girl with teal hair like me...

"You should just give up on him." If I could I would...

"I can't...it's too hard..." I tell my friend Gumi.

"Aish! Miku-chan! You can date my brother if you want! Heck, you can even date that new foreign exchange student! You just need to get over that guy." Oh yeah, the exchange student...

"What if the foreign exchange student is a girl?"

"Then you can take my brother."

"No thank you."

"Then you better pray for the student to be a guy or make some nice yuri for the fans."

"I have fans!" YES! FINALLY! PEOPLE HAVE NOTICED THE BEAUTIFUL GIRL NAMED HATSUNE MIKU.

"Eh...Ah...Well...OH LOOK! FREE PIZZA!" I quickly look over to the direction Gumi pointed at.

"What? How does Piko's face have anything to do with pizza and OH MY GOSH HE'S DIGGING FOR GOLD!" I shout but I get no response from her.

I turn around to find her seat empty. Hmph! I knew I shouldn't have looked!

~Back to USee's P.O.V~

"Appa, Umma, i'm home!" I say and throw my stuff on my bed. I didn't get a response, my parents are always working anyways, not getting a response is expected in this house.

"Oppa! I'm home! What do you want for dinner? I just went shopping!" Since our parents are never home my little sister took the job of taking care of both of us. Sometimes I wished I could help her and actually be the older sibling not vice versa.

"Anything is fine." My sister just looks at me and shakes her head.

"Then i'll just make some spaghetti and a small salad on the side, by the way, how was school oppa?" Sometimes I feel like my own sister is my mother since she takes care of me more than anyone else has.

I smile at her and reply "Ok, everyone is making a big fuss on the kid who's going to come live here."

"WUAH! I almost forgot! I haven't even prepared his room or gotten him a gift or anything!" Immediately my sister started to run around in a panic trying to fluff the pillows and dusting everything she could dust.

"I'll take care of the present sis, when is he supposed to be here again?"

"What day is it?"

"The 13th."

"...Tomorrow..." Well that deserves a major facepalm.

"I guess I better go buy him his gift right now." I say grabbing my jacket from the rack and putting it on me.

"Come back quickly so you can help me prepare the guest room!"

"Kay." I reply and quickly go outside and close the door heading towards the bus stop.

It wasn't too dark outside, the sun was barely setting so I wouldn't have to worry about any thiefs much. As I get to the bus stop I notice someone else waiting there too. Walking closer I noticed it was a girl and she looked familiar...too familiar.

The girl must have seemed to notice my presence too because she immediately snapped her head to look at me. Teal hair sticking out from her hat. Teal hair...Now that is _really _familiar...

"K-konbanwa Kim-san!" She greeted bowing making more of her teal hair fall down from her hat.

"Uh...Good evening..." I greet back awkwardly. Have I talked to this chick before?

"Ah! I-i'm Miku! From your English class! I sit a few seats away from you! N-not that I was looking at you or anything! Haha!" English class? Well that explains how I don't know her but she knows me. I always ditch that class since it's my first class and i'm not willing to wake up early to read some poetry. I mostly ditch that class with Gumo or something.

"Oh, it's uhm...nice to meet you." She blushes and looks away. "S-same here Kim-san."

The bus soon came and I decided to sit in the back since I liked my privacy. Too bad it didn't last long because that Miku girl came back and stopped in front of me.

"I-ahm...ah..Can I- no well...may I..." She mumbled, her face as red as a tomato.

"What?" This girl is weird.

"MAYISITNEXTTOYOU? Kim-san..." Odd. That is the word that describes her.

I simply nodded and scooted over to make room for her. Miku might be odd but as long as she can keep her mouth shut throughout most of the ride to the mall then I can let her sit next to me.

"Kim-san..."

"Just call me USee, it annoys me when people use my last name to address me." I say looking through my phone. From the corner of my eye can see her nodd vigorously and smile.

"Usee-san...Where are you heading?" This is going to be a long ride.

"Mall." I reply and check my text messages on my phone. None. Not even one from my sister.

"OH! ME TOO!" She yells making me jump. She's too loud. I regret letting her sit here.

"That's nice." I pretend to text someone so she can stop bothering me but instead she looks over my shoulder to see what I'm doing.

"I'd prefer if you didn't look at what I'm writting, it's personal and what you're doing is considered to be rude." Her eyes sadden and she smiles. "Gomenasai USee-san...I was just curious. Are you messaging you're girlfriend?" Her eyes sadden more.

"That's of no importance to you." Her gaze then fell to her feet and no more questions or words were exchanged for the rest of the ride. The bus stopped and I was glad, that was the most awkward and annoying moment of my life. I got off the bus and headed towards the mall entrance and then I felt a presence next to me. I look over next to me and I see Miku again.

She's getting annoying now. "What?" I ask not looking at her direction.

"I thought that maybe we could shop together! That way we can learn more about each other!" She beamed and tried to keep up with my pace.

I fastened my pace and I felt her fasten hers as well. "I can't, i'm in a hurry so just go shop on your own."

She stopped and smiled bitterly. "Alright! Maybe next time!" I nod and keep walking.

Now what do I buy this kid? He's too old for toys and I don't even know if he likes video games or what sports he prefers. In the end I went to a gift shop and bought him a shirt with our flag on it and some candy. Everyone likes candy right?

I came back to find my sister furiously sweeping the floor and dusting the shelves.

"I'm back." She stops everything she's doing and smiles at me. "What did you get him?"

"Well since I don't know what to give the little twerp I decided to just buy him something so he can remember our country." I say and show her the boxes of candy and the shirt I bought him.

"He said he liked soccer." She replied probably discontent with my gift.

"I didn't know that." My sister just threw the presents in a bag and sighed. "It's okay, we'll just have to do with what we have; at least we tried right?" She smiled warmly and hugged me. I hugged her back and we stood there for a few seconds before we parted.

~The Next Day~

"Oppa! Stand up straight! You're giving us a bad impression!" Someone kill me. I've been hearing the word "Oppa" followed by "Don't do that!" all day long and i'm about ready to shoot myself.

"I'm standing as straight as I can woman!" I received an elbow to the ribs from my sister in return.

"It's just a stupid exchange studnet, you need to calm yourself down." Another jab in the ribs. I'm not going to be getting out of this situation alive am I?

The taxi came since both of us couldn't drive to the airport to pick him up and my parents were too busy to go we called a taxi to pick him up. The door opened and out came my soon to be bothersome guest.

**A/N: Eh, it's kind of bad but i'm trying to improve :) Hope you enjoyed it! I'm already working on the next chappy :D**


End file.
